Sulit Kugapai
by Asya Himeka
Summary: [AU HighSchool fic]/ Ketika takdir mulai mempermainkan kita berdua. Kau semakin jauh disana bagaikan mentari hangat yang membuatku menjadi sulit menggapai dirimu. Aku hanyalah akar ditelan bumi yang berharap agar kedudukan kita sama. Bersediakah kau menerimaku? /Slight other pairings, AU, Dll./ Rate T semi M
1. Chapter 1

_Kau begitu dekat—namun terlalu sulit kugapai._

_Karna kau adalah mentari hangat yang menyinari seluruh dunia—sedangkan aku hanyalah akar busuk yang ditelan kegelapan._

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. But this story belong to Asya Himeka

Rate: T (semi M)

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

Pair: Almost NaruHina and slight other pairing.

Warn!: Cold!Naru, AU, Typo(s)

.

.

.

* * *

Take 1: Beginning

.

Hari ini Hinata bangun cepat seperti biasanya, Ia bangkit dari kamar tidur yang (sangat) kecil itu dan memulai membasuh tubuhnya.

Belum kuperkenalkan sebelumnya, Hinata. Begitu nama panggilannya, Gadis ayu bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata ini duduk dibangku kelas sebelas di Konoha High School—sekolah bertaraf internasional dan hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang kaya dan pintar saja, Pasti kalian bertanya tanya kenapa Hinata bisa sekolah disini bukan? Yap! Hinata **dulu** adalah _lady_ Hyuuga. Semenjak kematian orang tua, Kakak sepupu, Dan adiknya—ia mulai hidup sendiri, Aset keluarganya sudah ia gunakan sebagian untuk pesangon dua ratus karyawan Hyuuga corp yang terlantar dan sisanya ia tabung untuk masa depan. Bisa kalian bayangkan gaji dua ratus orang karyawan yang jika digabungkan jumblahnya beberapa milyar? Jadi—kalian bisa bayangkan betapa kayanya dulu keluarga Hinata?—Hinata yang dulu (hampir) tak pernah kehilangan kasih sayang, Dimanja kedua orang tuanya, Diperlakukan bak putri kerajaan karna ia adalah _Heiress_ Hyuuga, Namun semuanya berubah semenjak kematian semua anggota keluarganya. Ia meninggalkan semua kehidupan bak putri itu dan memilih tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil miliknya yang dibeli dari sisa gaji sambilannya sebagai kasir di sebuah toko roti—bukannya tak mau memakai aset keluarganya. Namun ia tak ingin jika aset keluarganya habis dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika semuanya sudah habis, Ia masuk Konoha High School berkat otak encernya—sekolahan juga masih mengingat jelas keluarga Hyuuga yang notabene dulunya adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di KHS.

.

Hinata telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, Rambut sepinggang yang ia gerai menambah kesan kecantikannya, Ia lalu kedapur dan membuat bekal untuknya, setelah selesai ia lalu mengambil tas nya yang sudah diisi rapih dengan buku-buku, Ia segera keluar lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya—hidup sendiri memang sulit, Namun Hinata takkan menyerah.

.

In KHS

Hinata yang melewati gerbang KHS yang cukup megah itu dengan berjalan kaki. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang membawa mobil sendiri atau di antar oleh supir-supir mereka, Kalian sudah tahu 'kan? Hinata Hyuuga yang sekarang bukan '_Ojou-sama'_ lagi.

Hinata PoV

Aku melewati gerbang dengan sedikit tergesa, Walaupun waktu masih menunjukkan angka 06.30, Aku ingin segera masuk kedalam kelas. Ditengah perjalanan—aku melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar berada 5 meter dari tempatku berdiri, Gayanya yang angkuh menambah kesan arogan dalam dirinya, Walaupun begitu—para gadis tetap menyukai gaya pemuda _blonde_ itu.

_Yap!_

_Ia Namikaze Naruto!_

Segera saja pipiku merona melihat seseorang yang kusuka—atau mungkin kucintai berada didekatku—walaupun masih 5 meter jauh disana, Aku mempercepat langkahku menerobos kerumunan yang diciptakan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang notabene pemuda-pemuda tertampan dan terkaya di KHS, Aku tak menyadari jika aku menabrak Naruto karna aku menunduk, Inilah salah satu kebodohanku, Aku terlalu maju berjalan lurus dengan menunduk sehingga aku menabraknya yang membuat diriku jatuh

"Hey! Kau gadis bodoh!," panggil suara yang lumayan cempreng itu, Aku menatap keatas dengan pandangan nanar—karna melihat Naruto yang memanggilku

"Punya nyawa berapa kau sehingga menabrakku dengan beraninya?!" tanya—bentak Naruto, Aku menunduk lagi—menyembunyikan air mataku yang sedikit menetes

_Oh ayolah Hinata Hyuuga! Ini terjadi setiap harinya!_

_Wait_—setiap—harinya—?

Yap! Aku selalu ditindas oleh Naruto, Saat mengetahui bahwa aku suka melihatnya dari jauh ia mulai menindasku.

"Heh! Jawab!" kata Naruto sambil menjambak sedikit rambut indigoku, Murid perempuan yang merupakan fans Naruto malah tersenyum senang—mengetahui bahwa saingan terberat mereka sedang ditindas kembali, Saingan terberat? _of course._ Semua warga KHS tahu bahwa Hinata mempunyai tampilan bak boneka porselen, Namun sayangnya disini berlaku hukum bahwa "_Yang miskin yang ditindas."_ Jadilah seperti ini

Normal PoV

Shikamaru yang notabene salah satu sahabat Naruto terlihat agak kasihan dengan Hinatapun membelanya sedikit, "Naruto, Kau terlalu kejam," kata Shikamaru

Naruto mendecak, "Tck. Shika, Gadis bodoh seperti dia mana mungkin aku kasihani," kata Naruto sambil memandang keji kearah Hinata yang tetap menunduk walaupun airmatanya sudah mengalir deras di tanah yang sempat dipijaknya

"_Gomenne,_" gumaman Hinata, "_Gomenne_," ucap Hinata lagi, "_Gomenne, _Naruto-_kun_," katanya sambil mengadah ke Naruto

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup!" ucap Naruto disertai intonasi angkuh

"Naruto..." gumam Sasuke yang sedikit kasihan dengan perlakuan Naruto kepada Hinata

Hinata melepaskan jambakkan pada rambutnya yang sempat membuatnya sangat pening, Ia melakukan gerakan bersujud didepan kaki Naruto yang dilapisi sepatu merek terkenal

"_Gomenne_, Hiks!" ucap Hinata sambil bersujud, Fans Naruto dan warga sekolah sudah terbiasa dengan ini dan memilih untuk bubar

"Kau kelewatan," gumam Sai yang melihat adegan itu dibelakang Naruto

"Cih, Jangan dekatkan kakiku yang suci pada muka kotormu itu," kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi yang diikuti teman-temannya

Hinata kembali berdiri lagi, Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya, "Apa aku sekotor itu, Naruto-_kun_?" gumamnya sambil berjalan lunglai kearah kelas.

.

"Yaampun! Hinata kau kenapa?!" panik Ino yang melihat Hinata masuk kekelas dengan lunglai

"Tak apa..." ucap Hinata, Temari, Sakura, dan Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata katakan, Namun mereka memilih diam karna mereka tahu penyebabnya.

Ino,Sakura dan Temari adalah ketiga gadis tercantik dan terkaya se-KHS. Namun mereka bertiga tak pernah sombong dan hanya satu-satunya yang mau berteman dengan Hinata, Ino adalah tunangan dari Sai—sahabat Naruto, Temari adalah tunangan dari Shikamaru—sahabat Naruto, Dan Sakura adalah pacar dari Sasuke—sahabat Naruto juga. Jadi bisa kalian lihat bahwa disini sahabat-sahabat Hinata adalah tunangan ataupun pacar dari sahabat-sahabat Naruto, Tetapi—hanya Hinata dan Naruto yang belum menjalin hubungan.

"Hinata, Apa yang dilakukan kepala pirang itu kepadamu?" tanya Temari sambil menghadap kearah Hinata yang duduk dibelakangnya

"Tak ada," kata Hinata sambil membaca buku biologi-nya

"Jangan mencoba berbohong kepada kita, Hina." kata Sakura sambil memandang tajam kearah Hinata

"Hanya menjambaknya dan membuatnya bersujud kepadaku," Hinata berani bersumpah itu bukan suaranya! Melainkan pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuh didepan para gadis yang membicarakannya tadi

"Keterlaluan!" Ino tak bisa menahan emosi-nya dan hampir menampar Naruto—namun ditahan oleh Sai

"Ino, Sudahlah," kata Sai sambil menatap Ino

"Lepaskan! Memangnya salah apa Hinata?! Jangan hanya karna ia tak mampu tapi masuk kelas khusus dan kau mencelanya!" ronta Ino yang disertai amukan kearah Naruto

"I-Ino-_chan_, Sudahlah, Kubilang aku tak apa," kata Hinata lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, Betapa kagetnya Hinata saat mengetahui beberapa helai rambutnya putus—mungkin karna jambakan tadi

"Hinata, Rambutmu rontok, Kau yakin jambakannya tak sekuat itu?," tanya Temari yang melihat rambut Hinata yang rontok

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan memilukan yang keluar dari bibirnya karna matanya sudah sedikit basah, "A-Aku yakin," kata Hinata, "a-aku akan ketoilet sebentar, _Jaa ne_!," kata Hinata lalu berlari keluar kelas

"Kau lihat? Betapa buruknya perilakumu terhadap gadis itu," kata Ino yang sudah duduk ditempat duduknya

"Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tak apa," kata Naruto dengan intonasi datar sambil duduk dibangkunya.

.

Hinata merutuki nasibnya hari ini, Ia sedang berada disalah satu bilik toilet wanita sendirian. Ia masabodo dengan ketakutan yang dulu sempat dialaminya saat berada didalam toilet sendirian

"A-Apa aku sebodoh itu?," gumam Hinata sambil menatap kearah helaian indigo-nya yang rontok.

Hinata PoV

Aku menangis dalam diam merutuki nasib yang dirundungku beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku kehilangan orang tua dan keluarga, Tinggal sendirian, Mencari nafkah sendiri, Dan yang paling menyesakkan adalah—mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak pernah melirikku atau bahkan hanya bisa menyakitiku. Entah apa yang diberikan _kami-sama_ sehingga aku sangat sabar dan kuat menghadapi hidup seperti ini, Sempat terlintas dibenakku untuk membenci sang pembuat takdir, Namun aku akhirnya berfikir jernih bahwa disetiap kesedihan menyimpan kebahagiaan.

_Aku lelah—_

_Bukan hanya secara fisik—namun juga—secara...batin._

Normal PoV

Hinata yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya kembali ke kelas dan duduk dibangkunya karna sebentar lagi akan bunyi bel, Hinata tak pernah merutuki karna bangkunya berada disamping Naruto, Namun ia juga tak pernah mensyukuri bahwa bangkunya disamping Naruto meskipun ia mencintainya secara lahir batin.

"Hinata," panggil Temari

"Kenapa?" jawab Hinata

Temari memandang kearah Hinata, "Kau tak merasa pening?," tanya Temari

"Sedikit," jawab Hinata sambil memegang ubun-ubunnya yang terasa ingin pecah, Lalu Temari menyodorkan sebungkus obat sakit kepala kearah Hinata

"Ambilah." katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata, Hinata tak mungkin menolak karna ia ingin tetap konsen belajar dan juga ia tak ingin keluar dari sekolah karna kehilangan beasiswa-nya

"_Arigatou_, Tema-_chan_," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil obat itu dan meminumnya

Mereka berdua tak menyadari jika ada sepasang _blue-shappire _yang menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan alis menukik.

Naruto PoV

Aku memandang kearah Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan Temari yang menyodorkan sebungkus obat sakit kepala.

'Hey! Aku tak separah itu 'kan?' batinku

Oke. Sekarang aku sedikit bersalah melihat Hinata yang sering aku sakiti, Entah kekuatan apa yang mengalir didalam gadis itu sehingga ia tetap kuat dan berdiri kokoh.

_Sadarkah kau? Kau tak sadar menyakiti gadis yang rapuh seperti kapas. Dan kau menyia-nyiakan gadis yang sangat sangat mencintaimu_

End Naruto PoV

Asuma-_sensei_ masuk dan memulai pelajaran biologi yang diikuti dengan khidmat oleh murid-muridnya

.

Keempat gadis cantik nan ayu duduk berdampingan sambil menyeruput jus mereka—kecuali seorang gadis indigo yang terlihat memakan _bento_ yang dibawa dari rumah

"Hina, Kalau kau ingin memakan sesuatu ambil saja, Aku yang bayar," kata Sakura yang terlihat sedih melihat Hinata yang selalu membawa bekal karna takut uang jajannya takkan cukup untuk membeli makanan dari kantin—atau bisa disebut restoran sekolah mereka

"Tak usah Sakura-_chan_, _Bento_ dari rumahku sudah cukup untuk ini semua," kata Hinata yang terlihat sudah menyudahi makannya

"Kau ini,Hinata, Ah ya! Nanti sore bisakah kalian bertiga menemaniku berbelanja di konoha mall?," tanya Ino

"Tentu saja"

"Kebetulan aku ingin mencari baju baru,"

"Maaf, Aku ada kerja hari ini di toko roti," perkataan salah seorang yang sudah pasti keluar dari mulut Hinata itupun mengagetkan Ino

"Hffh~," helaan nafas Ino terdengar, "aku padahal ingin melihat gaun gaun baru _mango_," kata Ino

Hinata terlihat berpikir—tak lama kemudian sebuah ide muncul di otaknya, "Bagaimana jika kalian belanja saja tanpa diriku?," tawar Hinata

"Kita takkan mulai tanpamu,Hina." kata Temari sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata

"Baiklah, Belanja ditunda hari minggu," kata Sakura, Ino mengangguk

Hal inilah—yang membuat Hinata sangat senang berada disisi mereka, Karna mereka tak perduli tentang perbedaan kasta yang berada di antara mereka.

_Sementara itu..._

Diruang khusus untuk Naruto dan teman-temannya, Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang bersantai diruang itu

"Apakah kau tak terlalu kejam, Naruto?" tanya Sai yang sedang melukis

"Kejam? Kurasa—tidak," kata Naruto

"Kau tahu?," kata Shikamaru yang terlihat sudah bangun dari tidurnya, "Gadis itu hidup sendirian dan bekerja sendiri," kata Shikamaru

Naruto terlihat gelagapan, Pasalnya ia tak tahu jika Hinata berjuang sendirian. Yang ia tahu Hinata adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya yang meninggal lalu menyisakan banyak harta bagi Hinata dan Hinata pura-pura menjual kesedihan dengan berkata ia tinggal sendiri atau semacamnya, Ia membenci Hinata karna hal itu dan ia tak sudi jika gadis pembual seperti Hinata menjadi kekasihnya dan menurut Naruto gadis itu pantas diberi pelajaran. Ia dulu tak perduli jika orang-orang memperingati Naruto bahwa Hinata memang benar-benar gadis miskin, Namun karna sahabatnya yang selama ini tak pernah menyinggung tentang Hinata diluar kegiatannya 'Menyiksa' Hinata menyinggungkan tentang Hinata membuatnya mau tak mau berbicara, Pasalnya jika Shikamaru sudah bicara, Bisa dipastikan hal itu benar. Karna Shikamaru seorang pemikir yang akan mempertimbangkan segala hal dan tak asal bicara.

"Kenapa, _Dobe_? Kaget?," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Tidak," kata Naruto

"Kau tahu? Keluargaku dan keluarganya dulu kolega yang lumayan dekat," kata Sai yang telah selesai dari aktifitas menggambarnya

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto

"Hinata dulu adalah gadis yang memang diperlakukan seperti puteri kerajaan karna ia adalah pewaris utama Hyuuga corp," kata Sai, "namun sebuah kecelakaan pesawat membunuh semuanya, Hinata selamat. Karna kala itu ia sedang berada di jepang dan sibuk untuk menjadi yang terbaik," lanjut Sai

"Bukannya ia punya kakak?" tanya Naruto

"Kakak sepupu," kata Sai lalu melanjutkan kisahnya, "Hinata yang kala itu masih berusia empat belas tahun mulai berpikir secara dewasa, Ia memberikan pesangon bagi karyawan Hyuuga corp yang terlantar. Bisa kau bayangkan dua ratus karyawan yang harus kau gaji?, Hinata kemudian memberhentikan para pelayan dan menjual rumahnya yang berharga milyaran, Sisa uang yang berada dikantongnya ia tabung di bank dengan rekening kakaknya yang tertinggal di rumah, Dan ia sedikit mengeluarkan uang tabungannya untuk membeli apartemen kecil yang hanya cukup untuk ditempatinya sendirian, Ia tak ingin mengeluarkan banyak tabungannya, Jadi ia bekerja. Kebetulan ada toko roti yang membutuhkan karyawan, Awalnya Hinata tak boleh—namun setelah ia memohon akhirnya ia bekerja sampai sekarang, Kau tahu? Banyak kisah ajaib dengan gadis itu," ujar Sai

"Kuyakin jika kolega dekat tak tahu sebanyak itu," kata Naruto dengan pandangan menyurigakan, "Lalu ia bisa masuk KHS dan kelas khusus kenapa?,"

"Ino memberi tahuku semuanya." kata Sai, "Berkat otak-nya yang sejak dahulu sudah encer, Plus ia murni masuk tanpa biaya," kata Sai

"..." Naruto mulai merenung, Memikirkan kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan kepada gadis yang tak berdosa itu, Naruto memang selalu memanggil Hinata gadis bodoh atau miskin—namun semata-mata hanya agar gadis itu jera mengulangi perbuatan bohongnya (yang menurut Naruto itu bohong) namun ternyata—gadis itu tak berbohong sama sekali

"Jadi? Apakah merubah sikap?," tanya Shikamaru

"Sudah terlambat," kata Naruto

"Tak ada yang terlambat, _Dobe_." kata Sasuke.

_Jadi? Akankah Naruto merubah sikapnya? Atau mungkin makin membenci gadis itu?_

* * *

_**TBC**_

Alohaa~~~ kembali dengan Author gaje ini huehue:333 *digebuk* Asya ganyangka bisa nulis ini dalam waktu dua jam :V. Maaf kalau Asya itu suka bikin fict baru padahal yang lama belum tamat, Parahnya Asya adalah—Asya kalau dapet ide langsung nulis :V. Ah udahlah aku udah capek ngetik/?—jadi tetep saksiin fict ini yaa :*

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku tak pernah berfikir sampai sejauh ini aku bertahan disisimu..._

_Walaupun engkau menyakitiku—tapi entahlah. Tuhan memberikanku anugerah kesabaran dan cinta yang membara untuk menghadapi dirimu yang selalu berlaku kejam kepadaku._

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T—M?

Pair: NaruHina, And slight other pairings.

Genre: Romance,Hurt,Drama.

Warn!: Cold!Naru,AU,Typo(s),And many more.

.

.

.

Take 2: Can I Stay Like This?

Pagi itu Hinata bangun seperti biasa—Hampa. Ia biasa seperti ini sebenarnya, Namun ia makin sedih saat mengingat perlakuan Naruto kemarin, Walaupun sudah biasa tetap saja—ah! Air mata Hinata mulai berjatuhan kembali saat mengingat perlakuan Naruto, Ia lalu berdiri dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

In Namikaze's mansion

"Naruto-_sama_, Silahkan bangun," ucap seorang pelayan

"Nghh,Hoaaam~," suara tak jelas itupun keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sedang merenggangkan badannya dari tempat tidur, "Pergilah," usir Naruto yang membuat pelayan-nya keluar dari kamarnya, Ia lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap memakai baju sekolahnya.

.

KHS.

Hinata sedang berjalan dan menatap nanar kerumunan yang sudah pasti mengerumuni Naruto itu, Ia tersenyum—merona seperti biasa tanpa mengindahkan perlakuan Naruto kemarin—mungkin ia sudah buta karna cinta—_eh?_

Hinata hari ini

Ia tak ingin mengulangi kejadian kemarin dan memilih berjalan tegak dengan memasang topeng tembok—alias muka datar, Ia menerobos kerumunan _fangirl_ itu, Saat ia melewati Naruto, Naruto memanggilnya

"Oy, Gadis bodoh," mengetahui dirinya dipanggil dengan _nickname_ khusus yang diberikan seseorang itu ia menengok dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah pasti—memanggilnya

"K-Kenapa?" jawab Hinata gugup

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau benar-benar gadis miskin, eh?" tanya Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya membulatkan matanya

"Naruto, jangan perlakukan gadis seperti itu," kata Sai mengingatkan

"Hee? Disinikan berlaku hukum '_yang miskin yang ditindas_' kenapa aku tak boleh menggunakan hukum tersebut?," tanya Naruto, "heh, Kau, _menjijikan_. Harusnya sekolah ini tak pantas untukmu, Kau lebih layak di rongsokan," ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya

"Ya..." entah kenapa Hinata berani mengucapkan hal tersebut, "Naruto-_kun_ benar. Aku memang pantas di rongsokan—berbeda denganmu yang sangat pantas berada di tempat ini," ucap Hinata melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku yang tak pantas ini karna m-menyukaimu, Kumohon jangan sakiti aku lagi, Aku tak kuat, Aku janji akan menjauhimu, Namikaze-_sama_," ucap Hinata dengan nada bergetar

"Heh," ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan dagu Hinata dengan jarinya, "kau bilang apa? Menyukaiku?—dan baguslah jika kau merasa tak layak, karna memang kau tak layak, _miskin._" Ucap Naruto

"Maaf, Tolong singkirkan tangan anda, Saya ingin ke kelas," ucap Hinata lalu segera berlari kedalam kelas

.

"Hinata-_chan_, Kau tak apa?," tanya Temari

"Kali ini apa yang diperbuat si kepala kuning itu?" tanya Sakura

"Jangan biarkan dia menindasmu,Hinata-_chan_, Kau harus tegas," nasihat Ino

Hinata kemudian duduk dibangkunya, "Aku tak apa, Dia tak berbuat apa-apa dan aku sudah melakukan saranmu, Ino-_chan_," jawab Hinata

"Hee?! Kau serius?" tanya Sakura yang langsung heboh

"Benar. Aku tak ingin ditindas terus, Aku sudah berjanji menjauhinya, Oh—Tema-_chan_, Bisa kita bertukar duduk?," tanya Hinata

"Oh tentu—jika kau ingin menghindari si angkuh itu aku bersedia melakukan apapun," ucap Temari sambil membawa tasnya ke tempat Hinata dan Hinata segera duduk di bangku Temari

"_Arigatou_, Tema-_chan_," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, Tak lama kemudian si 'kepala pirang' dan teman-temannya datang.

.

Pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ berjalan hening—tanpa ada sedikitpun pembicaraan antar muridnya, Namun tak semua murid memperhatikan pelajarannya, Contohnya—si pemuda _blonde_ ini.

Naruto PoV

_Aku janji akan menjauhimu_

_Aku janji akan menjauhimu_

_Aku janji akan menjauhimu_

Ucapan itu terngiang jelas di otakku, Tanpa ku sadari pegangan pada pulpen ku mengerat—seperti ingin menghancurkan pulpen itu, Aku merasa kosong saat Hinata tak duduk disampingku, Mungkin—Aku menyukai Hinata—mana mungkin!.

.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih?!" bentak Temari di meja yang ditempati Naruto dkk

"Aku pintar," jawab Naruto datar sambil menyeruput _orange juice_

"T-Tema-_chan_, Ini kantin—malu dilihat, Lagipula aku tak apa-apa," ucap Hinata sambil menarik kecil ujung baju Hinata

"Lihat? Gadis miskin itu sendiri yang—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat seseorang menamparnya

—PLAKKK!—

"Kau itu! Sekali kau memanggil Hinata seperti itu—aku akan membuatmu menderita!," ucap Ino

"Tch, Tamparanmu tak berasa," ucap Naruto

"Ino, Kita di tempat umum," ucap Sai

"_Gomen_,_Honey_. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menampar rubah satu ini," ucap Ino sambil memandang sinis kearah Naruto

"_Gomennasaii_!" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali dan menggumamkan satu kata yang sama

"Naruto, Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya Sakura sarktastik

"Hanya membuat gadis itu membungkuk," kata Naruto

"Kau—" Temari hampir menampar Naruto sama seperti Ino—namun dijegat oleh Shikamaru

"Lepaskan aku,Shika!" ronta Temari saat tangannya dicengkram keras oleh Shikamaru

"Tck. Tentu tidak,s_ayangku._ Kau akan membuat onar jika kulepaskan—merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru

"Sepertinya kau harus merantai peliharaanmu,Shika." Kata Naruto yang mendapat delikan (super) tajam dari Temari

"Sasuke-_kun_, Bisakah kau menyekap temanmu satu ini? Aku agak keberatan dengan hadirnya ia disini," ucap Sakura yang mendapat delikan dari Naruto

Bagaimana tidak? Jika Sakura sudah merasa tak nyaman—Sasuke takkan segan menuruti perintah Sakura ataupun tanpa dikomando ia langsung menjalankan rencana 'memusnahkan' orang yang membuat Sakura tak nyaman

"Dengan senang hati,_Saki._" Ucap Sasuke disertai seringai meremehkan kearah Naruto

Hinata kemudian berdiri tegap lagi, "K-Kurasa—itu tak perlu, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Hinata, "kasihan Namikaze-_san_, Lagipula Sasuke-_san_ dan Namikaze-_san_ bersahabat—jika Sasuke-_san_ menyekapnya—apa yang kemudian terjadi dengan Sasuke-_san_? Nanti jika rantai persahabatan mereka putus bagaimana?," tanya Hinata

"Oh—ayolah,_babe_. Rubah satu ini sekali sekali diberi pelajaran juga tak apa 'kan?," tanya Ino

"Kau terlalu baik,Hinata," ucap Temari yang masih dalam cengkraman Shikamaru

"Haaah~, Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_—kumohon jangan, Ia tak menggangguku sepenuhnya," ucap Sakura, "kau sepertinya dibutakan oleh cinta,Hinata." ucap Sakura melanjutkan

Sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto bersorak gembira saat Hinata membelanya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, Namun karna (sangat) gengsi untuk bertemakasih akhirnya ia hanya memilih diam.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berada di tempat kerjanya—selepas kejadian tadi siang—ia sudah memilih untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

"Hfhh~" Hinata menyeka keringatnya sambil berganti pakaian kerja _part-time_-nya dengan seragam sekolahnya

"Bagaimana Hinata-_chan_? Kau lelah? Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya sang _manager_ yang bernama Rin Nohara

"Ah, Terimakasih _manager_," kata Hinata, "Maaf, Aku sedang buru-buru untuk ulangan matematika besok, Boleh aku pulang?" tanya Hinata

Rin tersenyum, "Baiklah, Kau boleh pulang, Dan bawalah ini," kata sang _manager_ sambil memberikan sebuah kantong plastik lumayan besar kearah Hinata

"Ah, Aku merepotkan," kata Hinata sambil menatap kearah _managernya_

"Tidak. Ambilah ini, Ini perintah dari _manager, _Hinata-_chan_," ucap Rin sambil terkikik kecil

"Hah~, Baiklah," ucap Hinata sambil menerima bungkusan yang berisi roti tersebut, "T-Terimakasih atas kue-nya, _kaichou_! Aku pulang," ucap Hinata lagi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan toko roti tersebut.

.

"Haaah, Capeknya," keluh Hinata saat masuk kedalam rumah—apartemen kecilnya tersebut, Ia lalu membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah lengket dengan cara mandi dan memakai piyamanya, Lalu ia bersiap tidur.

.

In Namikaze's Mansion

"Hoy, Naruto, Kau kenapa sih benci sekali dengan Hinata?," tanya Shikamaru

"Entah." Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar

"Bersikap jujurlah,_Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke

Kemudian Naruto mengusir dua _maid _yang berjaga—jikalau saja Naruto dan teman-temannya membutuhkan sesuatu saat berkumpul di rumah Naruto, Setelah mengusir pelayannya tersebut, Naruto kemudian berbicara

"Aku—tak suka melihatnya, Itu saja," ucap Naruto

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sai

"Dulu waktu aku kecil aku pernah melihat gadis kecil seperti dia disebuah taman," ucap Naruto.

_Flashback On_

_Saat itu seorang pemuda kecil berambut blonde berjalan-jalan riang dengan kedua orangtuanya, Saat itu ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Kala itu ulang tahunnya yang dirayakan disebuah taman, Dihadiri oleh anak-anak dari kolega kerja Otou-sama-nya. Saat itu ia sudah bersahabat baik dengan Sai,Sasuke, Dan Shikamaru, Ia yang kala itu sedang berjalan dengan digandeng kedua orang tua-nya berjalan menuju seorang pria dewasa dan keluarganya yang tampaknya sahabat dekat dari Otou-sama-nya._

"_Hiashi!" sahut ayah Naruto_

"_Oh—Minato," ucap Hiashi sambil tersenyum penuh wibawa kearah ayahanda Naruto_

"_Hey! Minami," panggil ibunda Naruto kearah seorang wanita yang terlihat menggandeng anak perempuannya_

"_Kushina! Aku merindukanmu," ucap seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama Minami sambil berpelukan dengan Kushina_

"_Wah, Ulang tahun anakmu sangat meriah ya, Minato," ucap Hiashi, "Lihat jagoan kecil-mu itu, Ia sama berwibawanya seperti dirimu," kata Hiashi lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto dan mengusap kepala Naruto dan berdiri lagi_

"_Ah, Ini biasa saja, Hiashi," ucap Minato sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "gadis manis yang berada di tangan Minami, Dia anakmu bukan?," tanya Minato_

"_Tentu saja," sahut Minami semangat, "Hime-chan, Ayo perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Minami kepada anaknya, Lalu anak itu berdiri didepan Naruto dengan pipi merona _

"_A-Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, Y-Yuroshiku, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lalu membungkukan badannya sopan, Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan memuja—karna Hinata sangat cantik untuk ukuran seumurannya._

_Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik seumurannya datang menghampiri Hinata, "Hime-chan, Ayo! Ikut aku," Ajak pemuda berambut coklat sambil menarik tangan Hinata_

"_E-Eh, K-Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata saat tangannya ditarik—sedetik kemudian cahaya dimata Naruto memudar saat mengetahui 'Hime-chan'-nya itu ditarik oleh seseorang_

"_Itu anak dari Inuzuka bukan?," tanya Minato_

"_Ya, Itu anak dariku," ucap seorang perempuan yang menghampiri orangtua Naruto dan Hinata_

"_Oh—Nana," ucap Minami lalu mereka bersalaman pipi_

"_Kiba-kun dan Hime-chan sangat dekat dari dulu," ucap Minami menjelaskan_

"_Wah—padahal aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan Naruto," ucap Kushina sambil memandang Naruto yang sepertinya bingung_

"_Kuharap juga begitu, Kuharap Hinata-Hime bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari Kiba-kun dan Naruto-kun," ucap Nana, Kemudian Naruto melihat kearah Hinata dan Kiba yang sedang bercanda di ayunan taman dengan tatapan benci._

Flashback Off

"Dia—aku ingat!" ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba langsung menjadi segar

"_Dobe_, Kau mencintainya," ucap Sasuke

"Hah? Mana mungkin," ucap Naruto

"Kau membenci Hinata yang dekat dengan Kiba 'kan?" tanya Sai

"Untuk apa aku membenci Kiba," ucap Naruto, "Lagipula Kiba saat ini sedang di Australia, Dan Hinata menjadi menyedihkan," ucap Naruto masih menyangkal

"Sebentar—," ucap Shikamaru menggantung, "Kata Kushina-baasan, Ia akan menjodohkanmu dengan Hinata bukan?," tanya Shikamaru yang disambut dengan anggukan Naruto, "kalau itu—terjadi, Bagaimana?," tanya Shikamaru

"Akan kupastikan itu takkan terjadi," ucap Naruto dengan suara datar

"Aku bertaruh _Ferrari FF_-ku, Hinata dan Naruto akan bertunangan," ucap Sai dengan nada angkuh

"Aku juga bertaruh dengan _Ferrari Enzo-_ku, Hinata dan Naruto akan bertunangan," ucap Sasuke lagi

"Aku bertaruh dengan _Bugatti Veyron_-ku," ucap Shikamaru—teman-teman-nya mendelik, Karna mereka tahu—Shikamaru takkan pernah melepas _Bugatti_-nya begitu saja—berarti ini—serius.

"Aku bertaruh dengan _Lamborghini Cabrera_-ku, Bahwa aku takkan bertunangan dengan Hinata," ucap Naruto yakin

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Shikamaru dengan seringai remehan kearah Naruto.

_Bersiaplah melepas Lamborghinimu—Naruto._

.

Pagi hari ini Hinata berhasil melewati kerumunan Naruto tanpa masalah dan cidera sedikitpun. Pagi hari ini berbeda, Naruto tak menyakitinya—namun pandangan dingin dari Naruto dan seringai teman-temannya malah menakuti batinnya.

"Hinata, Pagi hari ini tak apa?" tanya Temari

"Tidak," jawab Hinata, "Tapi—Naruto-_san_ memandangku dingin dan t-teman-nya memandangku dengan seringai," ucap Hinata kalut

"Biar kucari tahu," sahut Ino, "aku akan menanyakan ini kepada Sai," ucap Ino

"Aku akan menanyakannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura

"Aku juga akan menanyakannya kepada Shika," ucap Temari

"Ah—tidak usah, Selama mereka tak menyakitiku aku yakin aku tak perlu bantuan," tolak Hinata halus

"Aku ingin tahu saja,Hinata. Memangnya sahabat sendiri tak boleh tahu?" tanya Temari

Hinata menanggapi-nya gelagapan, "A-Aaa, T-Tidak begitu, T-Tema-_chan_," ucap Hinata, Ino yang melihat itu menyeringai, Mengetahui Temari selalu tahu cara menghadapi Hinata

"Jadi—biarkan kami bekerja,_Babe_." Ucap Ino sambil mengerling kearah Sakura dan Temari, Lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto dkk masuk kedalam kelas untuk belajar.

.

"Shika, Aku ingin berbicara," ucap Temari sambil menghampiri Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di meja kantin dengan teman-temannya

"Bilang saja disini,_ Mendokusai_." Ucap Shikamaru yang tampak kesal

"Berhentilah memanggil tunanganmu dengan kata ajaibmu, Kumohon ikut aku, Sekarang!" ucap Temari sambil menggeret Shikamaru yang nampak ogah-ogahan namun akhirnya mengikuti Temari.

"Apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan?," tanya Naruto, Sementara Sai dan Sasuke hanya menggidikan bahu-nya dan menyibukkan diri kembali dengan makanan masing-masing.

.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru saat mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah mereka

"Aku ingin menanyakan, Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan Naruto," ucap Temari

"Urusan laki-laki, Kau tak berhak tahu," jawab Shikamaru

Temari menggeram, "Aku berhak tahu! Aku tunanganmu dan sahabat Hinata," ucap Temari

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tahu, Tapi ada imbalannya," sahut Shikamaru

Temari merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk, "B-Baiklah, Jadi apa?" tanya Temari

.

"Oh, Begitu," ucap Temari sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti

"Jadi, Ada imbalan bukan?," tanya Shikamaru sambil menyeringai, "Kerumahku nanti malam," kata Shikamaru.

Oh—demi tuhan Temari tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya—Jika ia tidak menepatinya, Shikamaru akan melakukan yang lebih kejam.

.

Hinata sedang memakan bekalnya bersama teman-temannya (minus Temari), Kemudian Ino bertanya

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka, Sih? Aku tak sabar dapat info," ucap Ino

"Aku tak tahu, Tunggu Temari saja," jawab Sakura

"A-Ano, Maafkan aku karna merepotkan kalian," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk

"Tidak, Karna itulah gunanya teman, Hinata. Saling membantu," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

_Dan karna persahabatan—aku tetap bertahan didunia yang kejam dan penuh rasa tak adil ini._

_**TBC.**_

A/N: Oke! Segitu dulu chappie ini :), Makasih buat tanggapan positif kalian;) Keep reading and Review minna-chan!, Balesin review dulu ya :)

Guest: Oke! Ini udah update kok *grins*

Lawliet uzumakie: ini udah update ;), Salam kenal juga;)

Ayzhar: emang pasti banyak konflik kok *muka jahat*, Oke deh! Makasih sarannya:), Aduh aku ngerasa gacocok dipanggil senpai=w= aku newbie soalnya ._.

Durara: Ini update~

Bunshin anugrah ET: Makasih senpai! Ini udah update

Livylaval: Kita lihat nanti, Oke? *smiles*

Hyuuga Diva Atarashi: Ini udah lanjut;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Suatu saat kuyakin. Aku akan menjadi mentari hangat yang menyinari harimu. Aku akan bermetafora menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah yang menemanimu setiap waktu. Aku akan menjadi tiang yang menopang kehidupanmu. Suatu saat kuyakin._

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Almost NaruHina and slight other pairing(s)

Rate: T semi M.

Genre: Romance(always),Hurt—maybe,And Drama.

Warn!: Cold!Naru,AU,Typo(s),And Many More.

.

.

.

_**Sulit Kugapai.**_

* * *

_Sebelumnya di sulit kugapai..._

"_Aku tak tahu, Tunggu Temari saja," jawab Sakura _

"_A-Ano, Maafkan aku karna merepotkan kalian," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk_

"_Tidak, Karna itulah gunanya teman, Hinata. Saling membantu," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata._

.

Take 3: Miracle—huh?

.

Temari berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah tempat duduk Hinata dan kawan-kawannya dikantin, Dengan muka panik ia segera duduk dan melaporkan hasil 'laporan'-nya itu.

"Hinata, Gawat!" ucap Temari tiba-tiba

"Hm? A-Ada apa Tema-_chan_?" tanya Hinata yang kaget saat Temari datang dengan muka panik

"Shikamaru dan teman-temannya menggalakan taruhan antar dirimu dan Naruto, Karna mungkin tak lama lagi—kau akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya," jelas Temari

"APA?!" teriak Ino tak percaya, Semua warga kantin memandangnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali

"_Pig_. Jangan berteriak sebegitu kencangnya, Kita jadi bahan pembicaraan nanti." Ucap Sakura yang kesal karna Ino berteriak

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura. Ya, Ino. Hinata dan Naruto mungkin sebentar lagi akan dijodohkan, Mengingat—orang tua mereka adalah teman dekat," jelas Temari

"T-Tapi—itu hanya obrolan semasa kecil kami, Mana mungkin itu terjadi," ucap Hinata yang akhirnya buka mulut

"Mungkin saja." Sakura menengahi, "umm—ada yang kau ingat tentang perjodohan selain hari itu?," tanya Sakura

"Um—aku ingat, Sepertinya waktu itu Okaa-_sama_ bilang bahwa aku akan mendapat sesuatu diumurku yang ke-tujuh belas," ucap Hinata

"Mungkin saja itu perjodohan!" ucap Ino sambil menjentikkan jarinya

"Kemungkinannya _fifty_-_fifty_. Bisa jadi iya atau mungkin tidak, Mungkin dalam beberapa bulan atau mungkin hari Hinata didatangi oleh keluarga Namikaze." Ucap Temari

"Mungkin..."

.

Ucapan Temari tadi siang terngiang di otaknya saat ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, Ia kaget saat menemui kamar apartemen-nya yang terang benderang, Segera saja ia masuk kedalam rumah itu, Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang dan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tampangnya mirip seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Ah, _Okaeri_, Hinata-_chan_." ucap ibu paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mematung, "masih ingat aku?," tanyanya lagi

"K-Kushina-_Baasan_, Minato-_Ojiisan_" ucap Hinata ragu

"Ya, Ini aku Hinata-_chan_." ucap Minato, "aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ucapnya lagi, Hinata mengangguk lalu duduk disofa berhadapan dengan orang tua Naruto

"Kau pasti bingung 'kan karna kita berdua kemari?," tanya Kushina, "kami hanya melakukan wasiat perjanjian kedua almarhum orang tuamu," ucap Kushina

"M-Maksudnya?," tanya Hinata yang terlihat masih belum mengerti

Minato berdehem pelan, "Kau dan putra kami akan dijodohkan," ucap Minato

_JDERRR!_

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, Hinata menganga lebar. Ia tak bisa mencerna ini dengan seksama

"Ah, Kuyakin kau kaget karna secepat ini," ucap Kushina

"B-Begitulah..." ucap Hinata ragu

"Karna umurmu yang telah menginjak tujuh belas tahun, Kami harus melaksanakan wasiat itu, Hinata-_chan_." ucap Minato

"Dan juga—siapa yang tak mau dengan menantu penurut plus cantik sepertimu?," tanya Kushina yang membuat muka Hinata merona, "maaf karna tak dari dulu kami menolongmu dari hidup yang sulit ini, Namun kami kehilangan jejakmu, Hinata." Ucap Kushina

"T-Tak apa, Bibi," ucap Hinata

"Jadi, Ayo, Ikut kami kerumah kami, Kau akan tinggal disana, Bajumu juga sudah kami kemas," ucap Minato

Hinata kaget dan terlihat ragu, "Apa Naruto-_kun_ sudah tahu?," tanya Hinata

"Sudah." Ucap Kushina, "ini akan menjadi kejutan baginya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

_Kejutan yang mengerikan_, Batin Hinata menambahi.

"B-Baiklah," ucap Hinata.

.

"Kenapa ada dia?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi

"Tak bisakah kau sopan dengan tunanganmu?," tanya Kushina sambil duduk disofa mewah keluarganya.

Ya, sekarang Hinata telah berada di kediaman mewah keluarga Namikaze, Tepatnya ruang keluarga.

"Tck, Baiklah." Ucap Naruto, "kenapa kau pindah kesini?," tanya Naruto

"A-Aku disuruh," ucap Hinata

"Wah, Sepertinya kalian memang saling kenal, Kami tinggal ya," ucap Minato sambil menggandeng Kushina pergi dari sana.

"Heh," dengus Naruto, "biar kutebak, Pasti kau memanfaatkan keadaan ini," ucap Naruto

"Tidak." Kali ini Hinata tak menjawabnya dengan gugup, "aku bahkan telah berjanji dihadapanmu untuk menjauhimu 'kan? Tapi setelah itu ini terjadi, Dan aku tak bisa melawan kedua orang tuamu dan wasiat orangtua ku." Ucap Hinata

"Che," decih Naruto, "baiklah, Kamarmu disamping kamarku, Jangan pernah memasuki kamarku." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ketangga rumahnya, Dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ canggih-nya dan mengetik sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh Hinata. Dan Hinata masa bodo, Ia hanya perlu mengikuti Naruto—untuk saat ini.

Nara's mansion.

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis melihat Temari tertidur disampingnya hanya dengan ditutupi oleh selimut—kalian tahu 'kan? Bayaran untuk info nya itu apa?, Jadilah Temari seperti ini.

Ia menukikan alisnya melihat handphone-nya berbunyi, Lalu tersenyum tipis

_Re: Menang_

_Kau menang, Shika._

_Hinata sudah menjadi tunanganku malam ini._

_Kunci Lamborghini sudah menjadi milikmu._

Begitulah isi pesan Naruto, Shikamaru sebenarnya agak kaget melihat secepat ini reaksinya, Namun ia tetap bersyukur—setidaknya Hinata takkan disakiti oleh Naruto, Sekiranya.

Keesokan Harinya...

"Hinata-_chan_, Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Kushina saat mereka ber-empat selesai sarapan

"E-Enak, Baasan," ucap Hinata

"Ah, Ini. Aku lupa memberi kalian ini," ucap Kushina lalu mengeluarkan sekotak tempat cincin

"Apa kita berdua harus memakainya?" tanya Naruto dengan intonasi datar

"Ya." Jawab Minato, "Pakai ini, Ini hanya pengikat, Kubeli dari paris kemarin, Tunangan kalian akan segera dilaksanakan, Maka dari itu. Pakailah ini untuk mengikat," ucap Minato

_Demi tuhan! Bertunangan dengan orang yang dicintai Hinata adalah harapan terbesarnya—namun bagaimana nasibnya? Naruto mungkin lebih menyiksanya karna telah berani masuk dan mengusik kehidupannya_.

Naruto tak banyak komentar, Ia langsung saja mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya sendiri, Hinata sama—awalnya ragu namun ia memakainya juga pada akhirnya.

"Aku dan Minato mungkin pergi dalam waktu yang lama," ucap Kushina, "maka dari itu. Berbaik baiklah kalian berdua," ucap Kushina lalu ia dan Minato meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melapas cincin-nya kasar, "Sekarang, Kau tak bisa mencari perlindungan," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya

"M-Maksudmu?," tanya Hinata

"Jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang pantas untukmu." Ucap Naruto

"Seperti?" tanya Hinata bingung

_Plak!_

Ya. Itu pipi Hinata yang tertampar dengan keras—sampai Hinata tersungkur dari kursinya, Hinata merasa perih sekali sampai ingin menangis—atau bahkan ia sudah menangis

"_Ittai_, Naruto-_kun_," lirih Hinata sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah

"Itu cukup untuk membayar perbuatanmu yang telah berani-beraninya mengusik kehidupanku, Jalang." Ucap Naruto tanpa ampun, "jika kau mengharapkan cintaku, Kau salah besar. Itu takkan terjadi." Ucap Naruto lalu menendang tangan Hinata dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hinata PoV

_Perih..._

_Perih..._

_Perih..._

Hanya kata itu yang terngiang dibenakku, Hatiku dan pipiku sangat perih saat ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah gadis miskin yang tak bisa berbuat apapun. Yang hanya bisa kuperbuat hanyalah berdoa kepada sang pembuat takdir agar aku dikuatkan untuk beberapa hari ataupun tahun kedepan. Hari atau tahun? Ya. Aku mungkin atau bisa dibilang sudah pasti akan menerima tamparan Naruto setiap hari, Entah kenapa. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melawannya, Aku benci dengannya namun aku juga mencintainya. Aku ingin pergi. Kabur dari kenyataan pahit seperti ini.

Aku kemudian bangkit dengan tertatih lalu menghapus air mataku kasar, Aku mengambil beberapa plester yang ada di kotak P3K diruangan itu lalu memakaikannya di pipiku yang terasa perih tadi, kulihat—pipiku tergores. Diruangan ini saat ini tak ada pelayan, Karna sewaktu makan Kushina-baasan telah mengusir mereka untuk pergi dari ruangan ini—alhasil tak ada yang melihat perbuatan keji Naruto kepadaku.

_Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Dilihat oleh semua orang bahwa dirimu selalu terinjak injak?_, Pikirku sedih.

.

Normal PoV

Hinata yang tadi tak satu mobil dari Naruto—karna Naruto duluan, Sekarang tengah berjalan kearah kelasnya.

"Kau tinggal bersama Naruto?" tanya Temari langsung saat Hinata memasuki kelasnya

"B-Begitulah," ucap Hinata lalu bergabung dengan teman-temannya, "Tema-_chan_ tahu dari mana?," tanya Hinata

"Ia semalam dirumah Shikamaru, Jadinya tahu." Sahut Ino

"_S-Souka_," ucap Hinata

"Pipimu kenapa?," tanya Sakura, "apa yang dilakukan'nya' sehingga kau begini?," lanjut Sakura

"T-Tergores sedikit," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

Tepat saat Hinata berkata begitu, Naruto masuk bersama teman-temannya kedalam kelasnya.

"_Baka_. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang sudah pasti mengarah ke Naruto

"Membuatnya mendapatkan pelajaran karna mengikut campuri kehidupanku," ucap Naruto datar

"Biar kutebak," ucap Sai, "hari ini—tampar?," tanya Sai, Ino membelalakan matanya

"Dasar rubah! Tak tahu sakitnya menjadi Hinata 'kan?!," kata Ino penuh emosi, "pernahkah kau berusaha hidup sendiri?! Pernahkah kau disakiti orang yang kau cintai?!," ucap Ino dengan emosi meluap-luap

Setelah Ino mengatakan 'disakiti orang yang kau cintai' mata Hinata membelalak, "A-Aku tak apa sungguh, Ino-_chan_. L-Lagipula siapa yang mencintainya?," tanya Hinata

"Tapi kau menerima pertunangan itu," ucap Naruto datar

"A-Aku melakukannya terpaksa! Dengar? Aku terpaksa!," teriak Hinata yang sepertinya sudah emosi, "s-siapa yang mau d-dengan orang sepertimu?! Hanya b-bisa menyakiti orang! T-Tak pernah bersyukur dengan keadaan! K-Kalau bukan karna kedua orangtua-ku, A-Aku takkan mau! J-Jikalau saja kala itu aku ikut Kiba-_kun_ ke Australia, A-Aku takkan dijodohkan denganmu!," cukup sudah Hinata menumpahkan segala emosinya, Ia lalu keluar ruangan 'jahanam' itu dan memilih masuk ke toilet.

Naruto membelalak, Jadi sebenarnya Hinata sudah tak mencintainya semenjak ia mengucap perjanjian dengan Naruto kala itu. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyeruak didalam benaknya. Namun karna egoisme yang tinggi, Ia hanya diam dan duduk dibangku-nya saja.

.

Saat pulang kerumah juga sama, Hinata memilih naik bus umum daripada bersama Naruto didalam limosin Naruto yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Saat makan malam mereka diam saja, Saat ingin tidur juga sama.

.

"U-Ugh," rintih Hinata saat membuka hansaplast yang membalut sebagian pipi porselen miliknya itu, Ia meraba pipinya yang terlihat memar dan tergores itu dengan lembut, Lalu ia segera tidur.

.

Entah apa yang memasuki raga Naruto, Ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang sudah pulas dan damai menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya—entah kenapa. Ia melihat sebagian pipi Hinata yang memar dan tergores itu dengan tatapan nanar, Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya kembali, Ia mencium pipi Hinata dengan pelan lalu meraba pipi itu dengan tangan _tan_-nya itu.

"Che," decihnya saat menyadari kebodohan dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar Hinata dan tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Ia kemudian segera keluar dari kamar Hinata dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"H-Hoaam~," ucap gadis berambut indigo yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya, Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan baru sadar itu bukan kamar miliknya—milik keluarga Namikaze tepatnya.

Saat mengucek mata, Ia melihat sebuah cincin emas putih bertengger ditangannya lalu tersenyum—kecut. Ia pun segera mandi kedalam kamar mandi dan memakai seragamnya dan segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ ini bangun dengan rasa gelisah—entah kenapa yang membuatnya gelisah ia tak tahu. Karna kehilangan _Lamborghini_, Mungkin?—_hell no_. Kekayaan keluarga Namikaze bisa membelikannya ber-milyar-milyar mobil sama persis dengan punyanya. Lalu—apa yang membuatnya gelisah?—tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mandi lalu memakai seragam sekolahnya dan turun kebawah.

.

"Ohayo—" sapaan Hinata terpotong saat melihat pemuda _blonde_ sudah duduk dikursi meja makan, Takut-takut ia menghampiri kursi tersebut kemudian duduk dengan jarak yang agak jauh dengan kursi Naruto.

"_Che_." Decih Naruto, "bagaimana kau bisa menjadi tunanganku kelak? Masih menjadi tunangan saja bangun siang, Bagaimana aku bisa hidup denganmu nanti?," tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin

Hinata menunduk, "Maaf. Kebutuhan perempuan lebih banyak dari laki-laki," ucap Hinata tanpa gugup

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya—sejak kapan Hinata menjadi pemberani kepadanya?, "kau, Benar-benar tak tahu diuntung, Sudah dijodohkan dengan keluargaku yang kaya raya kenapa kau ini masih berani kepadaku?," tanya Naruto

Hinata memakan rotinya—kemudian menatap Naruto, "Aku? Tak tahu diuntung? Apanya? Jika bukan karna perintah O-Okaa-_sama_ dan Otou-_sama_, Aku tak ingin bersamamu. Uang tabunganku dari sisa harta kedua orangtuaku dan selama ini yang kutabung sudah cukup untuk membuat satu perusahaan besar dan beberapa cabang-cabangnya. Dan satu lagi, A-Aku tak mencintaimu. Jadi disini siapa yang tak tahu diuntung?," ucap Hinata sartastik.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai uang tabunganmu?" tanya Naruto

"Kau calon direktur Namikaze corp—bukan?," tanya Hinata, "pikirkanlah. Jika sekarang kau menikmati uang itu, Kau akan bangkrut dikemudian hari karna kau tak berusaha untuk membuat uang itu berkembang. Kesimpulannya, Umurku masih tujuh belas tahun, Aku belum bisa bekerja ditempat mewah—bahkan aku masih bekerja sambilan di toko roti, Jika aku menghabiskan uang itu, Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup dilingkungan yang susah? Jika aku terus dimanjakan, Aku takkan terbiasa hidup sendiri, Bukan?—kau adalah calon pebisnis, Jadi kau harus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di lima atau sepuluh tahun yang akan datang." Ucap Hinata—Naruto terkesima, Jiwa Hyuuga yang diturunkan pada gadis itu benar adanya—selain kecerdasan otaknya yang luar biasa, Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang bijaksana dan lebih memikirkan masa depan, Seperti direktur Hyuuga—ayah Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu?" tanya Naruto yang ingin tahu

"Aku akan mengambil beasiswa ke Jerman atau Australia saat kelulusan nanti." Ucap Hinata mantap, "Kau? Kuyakin Inggris." Ucap Hinata

"Benar, Aku akan ke Inggris dan kuliah disana sampai magister." Ucap Naruto

"Jadi—kita hanya punya satu tahun untuk bersama bukan?—tahan tahanlah untuk satu tahun ini, Dan kau takkan melihat ku lagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama," ucap Hinata

Naruto mengangguk sedetik kemudian pemikiran terlintas di otaknya.

_Australia..._

_Australia..._

Sebuah nama tercetak diotaknya,

_KIBA!_

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Hai~! Oke. Asya tau fict ini semakin gajelas di chap-chap baru. Hontou ni Gomenassai!^^". Dan juga ada yang nanya Happy/Sad ending 'kan? Asya paling sedih kalau pair-pair yang Asya suka di fict manapun itu sad ending—kecuali NejiTen. Cerita NejiTen itu bikin Asya mewek terus-_,- sekian bacotan Asya. Saya undur diri, Maaf saya gabis balesin review. Hontou ni Gomennassai. Terus, Buat Bala-san, Saya gatau FF F4 lho._., Dan, Prediksi anda bisa dilihat nanti:)

Salam,

Asya Himeka. ( Syabll )

* * *

_**RnR?*smiles***_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ini semakin menyedihkan. Aku masih bertahan disisimu walaupun aku telah berjanji meninggalkanmu. Entah kenapa tuhan memberi kita jalan yang rumit seperti ini. Aku terkadang bingung, Jika kau takdirku, Mengapa kita diberi jalan yang rumit seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T—semi M.

Genre: Almost Romance,(lil bit) Hurt,And Too much Drama.

Pair: NaruHina, Slight other pairing(s)

Warn!: AU,Typo(s),Cold!Naru,_High-life_,_Implisit words_,DLL.

.

.

.

**Sulit Kugapai.**

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Sulit Kugapai..._

"_Benar, Aku akan ke Inggris dan kuliah disana sampai magister." Ucap Naruto_

"_Jadi—kita hanya punya satu tahun untuk bersama bukan?—tahan tahanlah untuk satu tahun ini, Dan kau takkan melihat ku lagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama," ucap Hinata_

_Naruto mengangguk sedetik kemudian pemikiran terlintas di otaknya._

_Australia..._

_Australia..._

_Sebuah nama tercetak diotaknya, _

_KIBA!_

.

Take 4: Decision.

.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto saat mereka sudah didalam mobil milik keluarga Namikaze,

"Hm?" jawab Hinata malas-malasan.

"Bagaimana dengan Kib—maksudku, Kau akan bertemu dengannya jika kau pergi ke Australia, Bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Um!" Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Aku akan berteman dengannya lagi nanti!" ucap Hinata bak anak kecil yang baru diberi permen.

Entah kenapa hati Naruto terasa mencelos, Ia kemudian berdiam dan memandang kearah lain—tentunya bukan arah tempat dimana Hinata duduk sekarang.

.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Ino ketika melihat Hinata masuk kedalam kelas—diikuti sang 'calon' siapa lagi kalau bukan _lord_ Namikaze kita?.

"_Ohayou mou_, Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, T-Tema-_chan_," ucap Hinata balik. Yang lain mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto menaruh tasnya dan keluar kelas—sepertinya ingin menemui temannya.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, Kau masih utuh 'kan? Naruto belum berbuat 'macam-macam' dan menyiksamu 'kan?" tanya Sakura panik sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Hinata.

"B-Belum, S-Saku-_chan_. A-Aku bisa pastikan ia tak dapat b-berbuat 'sesuatu' k-kepadaku," ucap Hinata dengan senyum lembut kearah Sakura.

"_Oy_,_ Forehead_. Kau bisa melukai Hinata jika kau mengguncangnya seperti itu," ucap Ino sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada—_khas orang kaya_.

"Betul kata Ino, Sakura." Ucap Temari. "Lepaskan tanganmu," suruhnya kepada Sakura—tentu Sakura menurut.

"_Gomenne_, Hinata. Aku panik," ucap Sakura kearah Hinata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Um, Aku teringat sesuatu, Sebentar." Ucap Temari sambil merogoh kantong _seifuku_-nya yang berwarna merah-hitam. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kertas lama dan memberikannya kepada Hinata. Tentu Hinata bingung, Namun ia membaca kertas itu—tulisannya agak berantakan, Mungkin karna ditulis oleh anak kecil.

_Hinata-_chan_! _

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Jika kau membaca ini di umurmu yang ke tujuh belas, Kupastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingin memberitahumu, Aku akan kembali dari Australia nanti, Tunggu diriku ya! Jangan dulu bertunangan dengan pemuda rubah itu! Karna kita akan menikah seperti dongeng yang sering kau ceritakan kepadaku, Hinata-_chan_!. Kau mau janji 'kan untuk bersamaku?_

_Salam hangat,_

_Kiba Inuzuka._

.

Hinata tercengang bukan kepalang saat melihat kertas itu. "T-Tema-_chan_, D-Dari mana kau mendapatkan i-ini?", tanya Hinata kepada Temari.

Temari menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau lupa? Aku tetangga Kiba dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dulu ia sebelum pergi ke Australia ia menitipkannya padaku dan berpesan aku harus memberikannya kepada Hinata Hyuuga. Aku yang masih kecil hanya mengangguk, Karna aku kenal dengan keluargamu. Dan kemarin saat aku membuka tas ku, Aku melihat kertas itu, Kemudian kuputuskan untuk memberikannya padamu." Ucap Temari, Hinata mengangguk kaku.

"Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sini kulihat," ucap Ino sambil mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hinata.

.

Ino dan Sakura tercengang—lebih dari Hinata tadi.

"Terus bagaimana? Kau 'kan sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto," ucap Ino lalu duduk dibangkunya, Diikuti Sakura, Hinata, Dan Temari.

"A-Aku—" ucapan Hinata menggantung, Membuat rasa penasaran dihati sahabat-sahabatnya membuncah. "A-Aku—entahlah." Ucapnya sambil menutup mukanya.

.

"Ini kuncimu." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Shikamaru.

Yap! Kali ini Naruto dan teman-temannya berada di ruangan mereka, Sehingga dengan mudah bersikap seenaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "_Dobe_. Kubilang apa? Benarkan?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan—menurut Naruto.

"_Tch_. Diamlah, _Teme_." Ucap Naruto kesal. Kemudian Shikamaru beranjak mendekati Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto lalu memberinya kunci mobil—yang seharusnya sekarang sudah milik Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ambilah. Aku sudah puas melihatmu yang tak pernah kalah menjadi kalah, Yang tak pernah salah menjadi salah, Dan yang seenaknya menjadi seorang pemuda yang diatur-atur." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Shikamaru. "_Tch_. Terserahlah." Ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kapan acara resmi pertunangan kalian?" tanya Sai

"Dua minggu atau satu minggu lagi, Sai." Ucap Naruto dengan muka yang _oh-tuhan-terlalu-frustasi-untuk-ukuran-Namikaze_.

"Kalau begitu semangat, _Dobe_. Kau bisa melakukan apapun setelah kau bertunangan dengannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai nakal—yang biasanya membuat _fans-fans_-nya _melting_.

"_Tch_." Decih Naruto, "jauhkan seringai mesummu itu, Uchiha. Aku geli melihatnya," ucap Naruto sarktastik.

"Haah, _Mendokusei_. Aku punya kejutan untukmu dua minggu lagi, Disekolah atau dipesta pertunanganmu itu, Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru yang membuat temannya bertanya-tanya—namun dihiraukan oleh Shikamaru.

_Nampaknya tuan Nara ini tahu sesuatu, Eh?_

.

"HINATAAAAAA~" panggil—teriak Ino, Saat mereka sudah selesai di jam pelajaran pertama dari Asuma-_sensei_.

"_Honey_. Jangan berteriak didalam kelas," ucap Sai memperingati Ino.

Ino tertawa kikuk, "I-Iya, M-Maafkan aku," ucapnya. Teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu menariknya keluar kelas menuju entah kemana. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan protes milik teman-temannya dan teman-teman milik Hinata.

.

"K-Kenapa menarikku, N-Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sampai di atap sekolah milik Konoha _High School_.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan cepat," ucap Naruto dengan nada menuntut. Tentu saja Hinata langsuk mengangguk meng-'iya'-kan ucapan Naruto.

"Jika Kiba kembali apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti ini padanya.

"Cepat jawab!" ucap Naruto, Hinata tersadar kemudian menjawabnya.

"M-Menyambutnya dengan hangat dan bersama dengannya lagi." Ucap Hinata yang kalut akan Naruto.

"KAU!" ucap Naruto sambil menghimpit Hinata kedinding.

"_Ugh_. S-Sakit—" ucap Hinata namun dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau sudah punya tunangan! Kenapa kau ingin bersama dengannya lagi, heh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf.

"K-Karna—" ucapan Hinata menggantung. "S-Sedari dulu ia yang bersama denganku, N-Naruto-_kun_! Ia tak p-pernah menyakitiku! D-Dan aku baru ingat k-kalau aku bisa memilih antara K-Kiba-_kun_ dan dirimu," ucap Hinata dengan lantang.

**Plak!**

Satu tamparan keras hadir kembali dipipi mulus Hinata. Kali ini berbeda—rasanya sangat-sangat sakit hingga Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar melalu bola mata _amethyst_ indah miliknya.

"Ingat! Kau milikku dan tak ada yang boleh memilikimu, Mengerti?!" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari 'arena kejadian' itu.

Hinata menangis. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Penyesalan memenuhi relung hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia memegang pipinya. "_Ittai_, N-Naruto-_kun_, _I-Ittai_—hiks, Hiks." Tangisan pilu Hinata menggema disekitar atap sekolah yang sangat sepi itu.

Ia duduk, Menyenderkan bahunya yang terasa berat sekali karna beban yang ditanggungnya. Ia ingin menangis sekencang mungkin, Berteriak menyerukan nama Naruto, Dan membuatnya hilang dari kehidupan Hinata yang sudah menyedihkan ini. Namun apa daya—takdir dan cinta terkutuk miliknya membuatnya terus bertahan walau badai menerjang.

.

Hinata PoV

_Pernahkah kau disakiti fisik dan batin oleh orang yang kau cintai?_

Aku yakin jawabanmu tidak. Setidaknya kalian hanya disakiti batin, Bukan?. Beda halnya dengan diriku yang disakiti dengan cara fisik dan batin. Sudah hidupku menyedihkan, Ditambah dengan cinta terkutuk ini. Hal ini membuatku frustasi, Sempat dulu berpikir bahwa aku akan terserang sakit mental—atau biasa kalian sebut depresi akut karna kenyataan ini. Aku membenci semua hal yang membuat hidupku sesak. Hal itu membuatku harus memikirkan solusi untuk tak membenci hal itu. Dan aku tahu itu bodoh. Kenapa kita harus memikirkan solusi untuk hal yang kita benci menjadi hal yang kita sukai?—aku tahu itu bodoh. Sangat.

Aku membuka bola mata _amethyst_ milikku yang tengah berderai air mata kearah langit, Dan melihat langit biru yang indah dihiasi awan-awan putih bersih bagaikan kapas. Aku tersenyum sejenak—mengagumi anugrah yang diciptakan tuhan dilangit alam semesta yang sangat luas ini. Sempat teringat dibenakku bagaimana bodohnya diriku saat mengatakan aku akan menggenggam bumi dan mencapai langit ketujuh—kepada orang tuaku. Namun ibuku malah tersenyum dan mengelus helaian indigo milikku dan berkata—_kau akan bisa, nak_—begitulah katanya. Namun sekarang? Aku terpuruk didasar dalam bumi yang ditempati oleh jutaan akar busuk. Berbeda dengan kenyataan, Bukan?—mungkin saat itu ibuku berbohong agar aku senang.

Aku mengambil surat yang diberikan Temari tadi, Lalu mengamatinya. Sekarang—aku bimbang. Naruto atau Kiba?—dari segi fisik, Mereka berdua unggul dengan wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat sempurna untuk seorang lelaki. Namun dari segi kelakuan—kebaikan Kiba jauh lebih unggul dari Naruto. _Mungkin_, Jika ia dulu tak pindah ke Australia—ia dan Naruto akan bersaing mendapatkan _fansgirl_. _Mungkin_.

Aku tersenyum sejenak. "Cepatlah kembali, Kiba-_kun_." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kearah kertas itu.

End Hinata PoV.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan langkah yang seperti diseret itu. Dengan lemah ia membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Hyuuga, Dari mana saja?!" _oke_. Hinata tahu dirinya telat.

"A-Aku sakit _sensei_." Ucapnya

"Baiklah, Duduk." Kata Orochimaru—nama guru itu.

Hinata mengangguk, Lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk ditempatnya. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan bertanya Naruto. Toh juga ia telah memutuskan untuk tak menganggapnya lagi.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat mereka telah berada dikediaman milik Namikaze.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Sejak kapan Naruto yang katanya jenius itu jadi pelupa _sih_?. Ia memutuskan tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan memilih masuk kekamarnya lalu menguncinya—takut-takut Naruto akan masuk dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada dirinya.

.

"Oy."

Hinata menjengit kaget saat ia mendengar suara saat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk. Catat. Ia hanya memakai handuk saja.

"K-Keluar!" ucap Hinata kikuk dengan muka yang memerah hebat karna malu.

Naruto—orang yang memanggil Hinata tadi menyeringai tipis, Mengetahui bahwa Hinata-_nya_ sedang malu-malu kucing.

"Kau yang butuh bukan? Maka sekarang kau yang buat aku keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. "dan, Jika kau menggunakan cara curang yaitu dengan menggodaku, Aku dengan senang hati menyambutnya." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada seduktif miliknya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal, "Tentu aku takkan melakukan itu, _Hentai_!," ucap Hinata kasar. " Cepat keluar!" lanjut Hinata sambil mendorong dada Naruto hingga didepan pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, Ternyata gadis miskin yang terpaksa harus ia akui menjadi tunangannya itu sangat menarik untuk digoda. Lihat saja tingkahnya tadi—ya walaupun ia juga _agak_ terpesona dengan kemolekan tubuh sang tunangan. Dengan bersiul kecil, Ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ada dirumahnya.

Penampilan Naruto sekarang berbeda. Tentunya karna baju sekolah miliknya yang sudah terlepas dari badan atletisnya itu. Ia sekarang memakai celana _jeans_ dan memakai kaus oblong berwarna biru polos.

.

"Hah..."

Helaan nafas frustasi sang gadis menguar dikamar bernuansa ungu tersebut. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuh polosnya yang hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk itu dipintu kamarnya. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mulus miliknya itu—menutupi mukanya yang sudah sangat merah bak kepiting rebus.

"_Baka_! _Baka_!Hinata _no Baka_!" Hinata—gadis itu mengumpat kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Menyadari kebodohannya yang sangat-sangat itu.

Bayangkan saja, Siapa _sih_ yang tak malu karna dilihat oleh lawan jenis hanya dengan menggunakan satu helai kain. Apalagi itu pria asing. Pikir Hinata.

Kemudian ia mencicit kecil, "Aku 'kan tunangannya, Ia bukan pria asing—" ucap Hinata, Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar.

"Apasih yang kupikirkan?!" ucap Hinata kesal sambil berdiri dari tempat sandarannya lalu memulai berganti baju.

.

Hinata menyuap _steak barbeque_ miliknya kesal. Pasalnya, Pemuda _blonde_ didepannya ini tak bisa berhenti memandang nakal kearah Hinata.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Naruto-_kun_!" ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang digembungkan—yang menurut Naruto dan semua orang itu menggemaskan.

"Hm? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda yang cukup untuk membuat Hinata Hyuuga kesal.

"Kau memandangku seperti rubah yang sedang kelaparan, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata dengan nada penekanan disetiap kalimat yang mengalun indah dari bibir mungil miliknya.

"Aku memang sedang lapar, Lalu apa salahku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada menggoda seperti tadi.

"Kau hanya membutuhkan makanan, Naruto-_kun_! Jika kau lapar karna makanan, Jangan memandangku begitu seolah-olah aku ini semangkuk _ramen_!" ucap Hinata, Ia lalu menutup bibirnya menyadari bahwa ia telah mengatakan makanan kesukaan Naruto sedari dulu.

Naruto menyeringai kecil tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Hinata. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. Ia lalu memegang dagu Hinata dengan satu telunjuknya—mengadahkan wajah Hinata kewajah sempurna milik Naruto.

"Hey, _Stalker_. Ternyata kau tahu macam-macam dan segala hal dalam hidupku, Ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada seduktif.

"A-Aku B-Bukan _S-Stalker_!" ucap Hinata mengelak dengan muka memerah malu.

"Lalu apa? Menguntit orang sembarangan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata tak menjawab perkataan Naruto karna bibirnya sudah terlanjur dibungkam dengan bibir tipis Naruto.

.

_Naruto-kun, Kau selalu membuatku hancur dan senang diwaktu bersamaan.—Hinata Hyuuga._

_**TBC!**_

* * *

A/N: HOHOHO(?) *ketawa jahat*, Ini baru diupdate dan udah nampilin adegan _kissu_ aja=)), Tapi emang sengaja. Dibalik ciuman NaruHina, Nanti ada konflik—WHAHAHAHA! *ketawa lagi* (?), _Well_, Asya seneng banget dapetin tanggapan positif kalian. Terus baca dan review ff ini ya!, Asya bakalan bales review dulu nih;33

Ayzhar: Aduh, Kalo suruh manjangin word, Aku bener-bener gabisa *nangis* soalnya, Ini demi kelancaran ff ini, Gomenne! *sujud*

Niizuma Eiji: Kok kamu tahu sih? *pasang muka genit* /wei

Sekian,

Salam,

Asya Himeka.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ketika permaisuri yang rapuh dibuang oleh sang raja penguasa..._

_Akankah sang ksatria datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari jurang penuh penderitaan?_

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T semi M

Genre: Romace,And Drama

Pairing(s): NaruHina,_And slight other pairings_.

Warn!: _AU,Cold!Naru,Brokehumor,Typo(s),Implisit-words_.

.

.

.

**Sulit Kugapai**

* * *

Gadis itu terpaku sejenak sesaat setelah pemuda itu menciumnya. Ia seperti kehilangan kesadaran sejenak, Namun pemuda yang ada didepannya ini justru menyeringai.

"Apa ciumanku sedahsyat itu?," tanya pemuda itu seduktif. Sehingga gadis yang sempat tak sadar ini sadar dan merona.

"A-Apa yang barusan kulakukan?" tanya gadis itu balik sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Heh. Bodoh, Kau dan aku habis berciuman. Masa tak ingat?", tanya Naruto.

"A-Aaaa..." gadis itu mulai memerah bak kepiting rebus. "I-Itu ciuman pertamaku," gumam gadis itu pelan—namun dapat didengar jelas oleh pemuda yang masih berada didekat wajahnya ini.

"Pfft." Dengus Naruto geli. "kau benar-benar belum _tersentuh_ ya?", tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. "Pa-Padahal aku ingin menyimpan c-ciumanku untuk seseorang yang akan me-menikahiku," ucapnya dengan nada gusar.

"Heh, Bagaimanapun juga kau akan menikah denganku nanti," ucap Naruto sarktastik sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Hinata tersenyum getir sedetik kemudian. "M-Meskipun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari ini a-aku tetap akan terjebak 'kan?", tanya Hinata—terdengar nada kegetiran disitu.

Naruto mengernyit. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, Ia memeluk gadis itu. Ia merasa gadis itu butuh dukungan dan kehangatan kasih sayang. Ia mendecih pelan. "_Che_. Biarkan seperti ini, Sebentar." Ucap Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya digadis itu.

Hinata mengangguk, Ia memeluk pemuda itu balik. Menenggelamkan rasa sakitnya ditubuh pemuda itu. Ia merasa nyaman, Walaupun pemuda itu sering menyakitinya—namun ia merasa aman ditubuh itu. Ia merasa dilindungi. Ia merasa dikasihi. Rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi semenjak kematian seluruh anggota keluarganya, Ia bisa mendapatkannya lagi ditubuh nyaman milik Naruto.

Naruto tahu gadis ini rapuh. Ia ingin melindungi gadis ini. Dan menghajar orang-orang yang menyakitinya. Sayangnya, Malah ia yang terus-terusan menyakiti gadis suci nan baik ini. Ia menutup matanya—menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu milik Hinata dan menciumi bahu tersebut. Namun—sebuah suara membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti dari _kegiatan_ mereka.

"Naruto-_sama_, Hinata-_sama_, Silahkan kembali ke—a-ah, Maafkan saya! Saya akan segera pergi," ucap pelayan itu kikuk lalu buru-buru keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata melompat menjauh, Hinata yang mukanya sangat merah bak kepiting rebus menunduk sambil meremas _dress_ hijau miliknya. Sementara Naruto, Ia membuang mukanya dan menatap kearah lain—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _agak_ merona.

"A-Aku kembali kekamarku duluan," ucap Hinata lalu ia keluar dari ruang makan.

.

"A-Apa yang kulakukan?! _B-Baka_!" ucap—teriak Hinata. Tentu saja ia berada dikamarnya, Jadi tak ada yang tahu apa yang Hinata lakukan saat ini. Ia menutup mukanya dengan bantal miliknya—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis sambil merona karna malu.

"Hiks—_okaa-sama_, Aku malu—hiks!" ucapnya dengan suara aneh—karna mukanya ditutup dengan bantal.

.

_Two weeks later_...

Hari ini. Tepat dua minggu setelah ia berpelukan dengan Naruto. Sekaligus resminya pertunangan mereka. Malam ini, Hinata menggunakan _royale dress_ berwarna hitam lengkap dengan_ louboutin_ berwarna senada dengan gaunnya yang terpasang indah dikaki jenjang milik Hinata. Hinata kini berdiri diatas panggung bersama Naruto. Menjadi sorotan setiap orang. Bahkan beberapa stasiun televisi menyiarkan acara pertunangan putra tunggal keluarga terkaya didunia dalam siaran _live_. Belum lagi berpuluh—oh! Bahkan ratusan wartawan yang berlomba-lomba memotret mereka berdua.

Hinata agak silau sebenarnya dengan sinar _flash_ yang terus-terusan menyala. Namun ia tetap tersenyum—sampai Naruto membisikinya sesuatu.

"Tampilkanlah kemesraan," ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian memeluk pinggang Hinata dari samping dan mencium pipinya. Membuat cahaya _flash_ kembali menyinari mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengucap janji pertunangan didepan kedua orang tua Naruto dan didepan berjuta-juta pasang mata. Kemudian bibi Kushina, Dengan _microphone_ yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya. Ia mulai berceloteh _konyol_—menurut Naruto. Karna—bibi Kushina tengah menyuruh Hinata dan Naruto berciuman.

"Ayo, Hinata dan Naruto berciuman," ucap bibi Kushina.

Sementara Hinata hanya menatap Naruto bingung. Naruto juga menatapnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi," ucapnya kemudian lalu langsung mencium—bukan bibir Hinata. Melainkan kening Hinata.

Jika ditanya kenapa pemuda yang sebenarnya mesum ini tak mencium bibir gadis_nya_, Ia pasti akan menjawab. _Aku bukan orang yang suka pamer kemesraan_—itulah jawaban Naruto.

.

Sampai disaat sesi bersalaman tengah berjalan, Hinata dikagetkan oleh keenam temannya—teman Naruto juga _sih_. Namun sepertinya pada saat giliran Shikamaru yang menyalami Naruto—ia terlihat membisiki Naruto sesuatu. Mereka terlihat sangat serius, Karna dilihat dari otot-otot rahang Naruto yang agak menegang.

Kemudian—ditamu terakhir yang ingin menyalaminya. Ia dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Yo, Hinata-_chan_!"

.

Mereka tengah duduk dibangku taman belakang hotel yang menjadi tempat pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata—dirinya sendiri. Namun, Bukan tunangannya yang ada disampingnya. Melainkan pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik yang tengah memandang dirinya kini.

"Ternyata—kau sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto, Ya?", tanya Kiba—pemuda itu.

"U-Um," Hinata mengangguk takut-takut. "_Gomenne_, Kiba-_kun_. A-Aku harus melakukan ini," ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Hah, Tak apa." Ucap Kiba sambil menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan tetap berjuang merebutmu dari tangan si rubah itu—walaupun kau sudah menjadi miliknya," ucap Kiba yakin. Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Hinata, Kau sedang apa bersama _dia_?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"A-Aaa... N-Naruto-_kun_. K-Kiba-_kun_ sedang membicarakan hal penting kepadaku," ucap Hinata dengan wajah kalut.

"Jangan berbohong padanya, Hinata. Aku tadi berbicara tentang bagaimana baiknya aku dalam memperlakukan wanita dan tingkahku yang ternyata jauh lebih baik darimu," ucap Kiba dengan nada menantang. Hinata membelalak kaget melihat Naruto yang sudah ditutupi kabut emosi.

"Kurang ajar!" ucap Naruto lalu bersiap menonjok Kiba namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Kiba. Kiba kemudian memelintir tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendecih.

"Kau belum tahu kalau aku _atlet_ _jujitsu_?," tanya Kiba dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto kesal setengah mati. Ia kemudian menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang tempurung kaki Kiba.

"Hinata milikku. Dan kau tak berhak menyentuhnya," ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, Hinata masih bisa berjalan dan bersama denganku. Ia lebih baik dengan diriku daripada dirimu yang hanya bisa menyakitinya." Ucap Kiba.

Sementara Hinata termenung sambil menangis. Ia kemudian berlari kearah Naruto dan Kiba yang siap _adu jotos_ tersebut dan menengahinya.

"K-Kumohon.. berhentilah, Hiks! N-Naruto-_kun_ dan K-Kiba-_kun_ adalah dua orang yang kusayangi, Hiks!" ucap Hinata sambil menatap kearah Kiba dan Naruto.

"_Tch_. Kita pulang sekarang, Hinata. Dan kau, Inuzuka. Akan kubalas perbuatanmu," ucap Naruto sambil menarik Hinata yang kaget—lalu gadis itu menengok kearah Kiba yang sudah agak jauh dari hadapannya dengan pandangan sedih.

.

"Yaampun, Naruto, Kau kenapa?," heboh bibi Kushina saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari halaman belakang taman hotel mereka. Bibi Kushina yang tadi sempat berbincang-bincang dengan istri kolega paman Minato kini mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Aku pulang, Sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Kau ini, Acara masih setengah jam lagi, Kau yakin mau pulang?" tanya Kushina

"A-Aku rasa Na-Naruto-_kun_ butuh pengobatan, A-Aku akan ikut dengannya _baa_-_san_," ucap Hinata

"Baiklah, Jaga dia Hinata-_chan_." Ucap bibi Kushina.

.

"Pelan-pelan!" ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"A-Aku sudah pelan-pelan, A-Apa masih sakit?" tanya Hinata sambil menutulkan kapas pembersih luka dipipi Naruto yang lebam.

"Sedikit." Ucap Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... kau begini karna diriku ya?," seketika Hinata memberhentikan gerakannya mengusap pipi Naruto.

Naruto melirik kearah Hinata. "Apa maksudmu?", tanyanya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ tak perlu melakukan ini," ucap Hinata sambil meremas kain hangat yang dipegangnya kuat.

"Aku tak melakukan ini untukmu." Bohong. Semua yang diucapkan Naruto bohong. Lihat saja gelagatnya yang memilih menatap kearah lain.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tahu Naruto bohong. "Terserahmu, A-Aku kembali kekamarku sekarang," pamit Hinata. Ketika ia ingin bangun dari kasur Naruto, Sebuah tangan hangat menariknya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_—" ucap Hinata. Ia merona karna _posisi_ mereka.

Benar saja. Naruto berada dibawah tubuh Hinata. Belum lagi Naruto yang _topless_—memperlihatkan badan atletisnya—dan tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Diam. Kau tahu aku tak suka bila ada yang melanggar kehendakku." Ucap Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dada Hinata.

.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Sakura girang saat melihat Hinata masuk kedalam kelas.

"_Ohayou mou_," ucap Hinata dengan nada lemas yang ditangkap teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan muka bingung.

"Kau habis melakukan apa dengan Naruto?" _oke_. Yang melontarkan kata-kata _vulgar_ itu bukan Ino. Melainkan Temari.

Sementara Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karna teringat _kejadian_ semalam. Dimana dirinya tidur dipelukan Naruto dan ketika bangun—ia menemukan kepala Naruto yang berada di—_ugh_. Untuk menceritakannya saja Hinata tak kuat.

"Hoo, Hinata habis melakukan sesuatu, Eh?" tanya Ino dengan wajah menggoda.

"T-Tidak!" bantah Hinata. Ia lalu duduk dibangkunya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Kemudian beberapa remaja lelaki masuk kedalam kelasnya. Namun bukan hanya Naruto dan kawannya yang masuk. Melainkan Kiba juga ikut—namun ia hanya menyenderkan badannya dipintu masuk kelas Hinata.

"Oy. Hinata. Mau ikut?", tanya Kiba.

Hinata menoleh. Naruto ikut menoleh kearah Kiba. "A-Aku—" ucap Hinata namun dibantah Naruto.

"Tidak. Hinata tidak boleh," ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"_Cih_. Siapa kau?," tanya Kiba dengan nada tak kalah sinis.

Naruto sudah bersiap maju. Namun tangannya dipegang oleh Hinata. "J-Jangan, Pipimu sudah lebam," ucap Hinata mengingatkan.

"_Cih_." Decih Naruto kesal.

"Hinata. Pilih salah satu antara aku dan Naruto," ucap Kiba kemudian. Lalu semua mata yang berada diruangan itu tertuju padanya.

"O-Oy. Kau serius? Kasihan dia," ucap Deidara yang notabene sahabat Kiba.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Kiba asal.

Sementara Hinata menggigit bibirnya gusar. Ia bingung untuk memilih siapa. "A-Aku..." ucap Hinata. "a-aku... tak tahu!" ucap Hinata sambil berlari keluar kelas menjauhi Kiba dan Naruto.

.

Hinata berdiri sambil menatap kearah langit. Ia tersenyum sejenak sambil memegang pembatas di atap sekolahnya. Sedetik kemudian—tepatnya setelah ia teringat ucapan Kiba—ia memudarkan senyum anggun yang dimilikinya.

Kemarin, Ia telah menetapkan pilihannya. Namun sekarang ia makin bimbang. Kalau bibi Kushina berkehendak—ia akan menikahkan dirinya dengan Naruto segera. Ia makin bingung sekarang. Kiba telah disini. Dan Naruto sudah menjadi tunangannya. Resmi pula. Ia sekarang bimbang.

"Hinata," panggil seseorang.

Tanpa Hinata menoleh pun, Ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Na-Naruto-_kun_, Ada apa?", tanya Hinata.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Kiba atau Aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Hinata. Sementara Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. "jika k-kau ingin menyiksaku seperti biasa, M-Maka aku mungkin telah mendapatkan pilihanku," ucap Hinata tanpa ragu.

Diluar perkiraannya. Naruto memeluknya. "Kalau kau memilih Kiba, Tak apa." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Hinata terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Karna pada dasarnya ia mencintai keduanya. Kiba Inuzuka dan Naruto Namikaze.

"A-Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selama kau masih menjagaku dan disisiku, Aku akan bersamamu." Ucap Hinata. Ya. Inilah pilihan terbaik. Ia harus bersikap tegas. Dan—tak ada salahnya untuk memberi kesempatan pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah memeluknya ini.

.

"Hinata! Temani aku belanja, Ya?," tanya Ino dengan mimik muka ceria—tak memperdulikan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Jangan memaksa dia, _Pig_." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Lagipula—Hinata sudah tak bekerja _part-time_ lagi. Tak ada salahnya menuruti Ino kali ini," ucap Temari. Sementara Sakura, Naruto, Dan Kiba mendelik kearahnya.

"_Honey_, Kau bisa berbelanja denganku." Ucap Sai—ia mulai tak enak dengan Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Tak bisa," ucap Ino sambil cemberut. "ini _girlstime_!", lanjut Ino kemudian.

"Tak bisa. Hinata pulang bersamaku." Ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kalian sangat kompak ya—_mendokusei_," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"_Urusaii!_" balas keduanya lagi bersamaan.

"Lihat, Kalian kompak." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai menyebalkan.

"_A-Ano_... K-Kiba-_kun_ dan N-Naruto-_kun_ jangan b-bertengkar, A-Aku ikut dengan I-Ino-_chan_ karna a-aku jarang sekali bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mereka." Ucap Hinata. Sementara Kiba dan Naruto yang sudah siap _adu jotos_ malah berhenti dan menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan pulang lebih dari jam delapan," ucap Naruto mengingatkan. "jika ingin pulang, Kau bisa menelponku," lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Hinata, Mau diriku antar?" tanya Kiba. Sementara Naruto mendelik kearahnya.

"Ia bisa berangkat bersama Ino dan teman-temannya sendiri." Desis Naruto sinis.

"Tenang saja, Hinata aman bersamaku!" ucap Ino sambil menyengir lalu menyeret Hinata keluar dari kelasnya.

.

"Fuaaah! Akhirnya aku dan Hinata _shoping_ bersama!" seru Ino layaknya anak kecil.

"_Pig_. Jaga tingkahmu, Kita ditempat umum." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula ini _mall_ milik keluarga Sai," ucap Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sakura.

Temari menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku tak menyangka Sai mau bertunangan dengan gadis _hyperaktif-fashionista_-boros-cerewet- dan hanya memikirkan dandanan." Ucap Temari sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Hinata terkikik kecil. "Ayo, Mau kemana lagi? Kebetulan aku kemarin mendapat pesangon dari Rin-_kaichou_," ucap Hinata.

"Wah, Rin-_san_ baik juga, Ia tetap memberikanmu pesangon walaupun kau berhenti karna tunanganmu yang super kaya itu," ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Sementara teman-temannya terkekeh lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Saat melangkah ria, Sakura tertubruk oleh seorang pemuda. "_Gomennasaii_—eh?"

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Saya sempet galau pas baca _author notes_ saya yang di Otanjoubi Omedetou! -. Saya putuskan untuk mengetik ini UwU. Maaf, Saya tak bisa membalas Review. Soalnya saya diluar kota dan masih banyak urusan. _Gomenasaii_! *sujud2*

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
